Don't walk out on me
by ThilboLove
Summary: It has been two years after the battle of five armies and Bilbo's return to the shire, and he finds himself wanting to put his thoughts on paper, not wishing to forget anything that ever happened, even if in the end he had been used and thrown away like dirt by the ones that he loved. Slash: thilbo, and one- sided bofur/bilbo


**A/N: Hello! For all of those who have been waiting for me to update on my other story, i promise you that i am still working on it! i just need to wait for my sister to finish her story so that she can help me with the part that i am stuck on. also, i am feeling much better now! thank you to all who messaged me, they really helped!**

**this story is just about what bilbo ends up doing after the end of the hobbit, it is going to be movie verse and then book verse from after the carrock, this may not be as good as my other one but please enjoy!**

Bilbo was sitting in his living room, thinking about how he was going to write these things down. He wanted to have something that would remind him of the people he had been forced to leave behind.

He had told them that he missed his books, and all of the comforts of home, but when he finally had them back, he found himself willing to trade them all just to see the others again.

Bilbo leans back in his chair, not knowing what sort of format that it is he wishes to put his words in, for something created by a hobbit had to be the best to be anywhere near worthy enough for their greatness.

Bilbo had finally had an idea, and had begun to put his thoughts onto the page, when he was interrupted by a familiar voice before he had even managed to start the second paragraph.

"Why Bilbo! Good to see that you have not fallen ill as I had been led to thought!"

Bilbo jumped in his chair and would have fallen over had he not been saved by the one who had so carelessly interrupted him.

"Gandalf! What on earth are you doing here?" He shouted in anger, or at least what was supposed to be anger, for he was too busy thinking about how the wizard had gotten in, surely his security was not that poor…

Once again the wizard interrupted his thoughts.

"My dear old friend, I simply am in need of someone who would be willing to partake in an adventure." Gandalf simply stated, sitting himself down much in the same manner that he had those few years ago.

Bilbo was stunned, he had been expecting a visit from Gandalf after the… incident, although never in his wildest dreams had he thought that it would be for something like this!

He was about to decline, thinking that his heart could not take another painful blow like the one that he had been dealt on his last adventure! He had been used and then thrown away like dirt, he would have been fine with that he supposed, had he not fallen for one lonely king.

Then a thought came to him, how could that possibly happen again! He knew that he would never love another, no matter how much Thorin hated him, so what had he to fear? It did occur to him that he might see Thorin again, which needless to say would only make the pain so much harder to bare, but then dismissed it, for the king under the mountain was far to obsessed with his gold to ever want to leave.

"Alright, though I would appreciate it if you told me what sort of thing I will be getting into before I leave my door, because last time… well, let's just say that last time did not turn out so well." Bilbo said all of this very fast, not wanting to wait for himself to change his mind.

Gandalf simply smiled and continued to smoke his pipe, which he had taken out while Bilbo had been thinking things through, causing little question mark smoke clouds to float around his head.

Bilbo was about to repeat himself, seeing as Gandalf had not heard him, or was simply ignoring him (which was far more likely), when once again his thoughts were interrupted, though this time not by a voice.

No, this time it was by a knock on the door, the same knock that he had heard before Gandalf had opened the door to none other than Thorin Oakenshield.

Oh no, he thought. What have I gotten myself into now?


End file.
